memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections K't'inga class Self nomination. Right amount of (relevant) pictures alongside a comprehensive and well balanced write up. --Alan del Beccio 22:45, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :Not yet decided, but a couple of questions: the article claims that "By 2375, the days of the battle cruiser were winding down, as these warships were described as being too slow and unwieldy compared to many of their more formidable counterparts." It cites DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach", yet the dialogue only says "The battle cruisers are too slow and unwieldy for this kind of mission." Meaning that for other missions they were just fine. So how does this support the broad statement? And why is Star Trek: Starship Spotter (not a permitted Memory Alpha resource) used for dimensions when the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual (a permitted resource) has the information? If clearly erroneous, I would think that the information would be entirely relegated to background since the Spotter can't really be a cite. Also, there is at least one consistent typo ("its'" instead of "its" in at least two instances) that needs correction, and it should be gone over again for any other such things. Aholland 04:03, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :: Seems like a simple solutions to me. Seeing you already have all the answers then go ahead and brunt some of the weight yourself and have at it...this is a collaborative effort, afterall. --Alan del Beccio 06:52, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :::I didn't want to make broad changes to a nominated article without at least finding out if my suggestions (other than the typos, of course) were way off base. My assumption was that it was nominated because it was thought to be accurate "as is". I'll be happy to give it an edit for the above and anything else I may see in the process - but it won't be this morning! :) Aholland 12:50, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Nominations with objections Julian Bashir, Secret Agent Several people, including Defiant, Vedek Dukat, Weyoun and Excelsior, have done a good job on the page. Informative and well written. -- Tough Little Ship 22:30, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :Support - Article is well written and covers the topic throughly--AndreMcKay 22:39, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :Comment I could go either way on this one but before I vote I think that it could use a few more pics, and some editing. The paragraph that mentions Miles playing Felix, emphasizing "- yet again", doesn't work because there is no previous mention of his playing Felix. The emphasis doesn't have a precedent. I also think the article could relate the info in a fashion that doesn't emphasize one episode reference after another. Logan 5 23:58, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :Object. The article could be more comprehensive and better written. For example, the article doesn't even begin with placing the program into context in terms of when it was run. And like above, there is usage of "this time willingly" without a precedent section describing when it wasn't. A rewrite from a consistent point of view might help. And the title of the article itself is presumed by the article to be the title of the series of holonovels, but I do not believe that that has been established anywhere; I think it is simply a convenient way of describing them collectively. I also think that the title should be "Felix's Cold War Secret Agent Holonovels" or some such thing, though, to better describe it. So, a good editorial scrub and renaming would be good places to start fixing this one up. Aholland 04:03, 3 June 2006 (UTC)